This invention relates to an inflatable cushion. As it is known there are additional inflatable cushions suitable for beds or seats, said cushions being arranged so as to improve the sitting comfort of certain body members.
Some known solutions such as French Patent FR-1,314,885 are showing inflatable cushions having a front and a rear cloth, which are made of strip like elements. Such an arrangement is offering a confortable position to the lower members, as the cushion is having a triangular shape. However, the proposed solution is anatomically not matching the lumbar region of the spinal column and does not provide for a confortable position of the spinal column.
Further, the triangular shape of know cushion is not allowing the assembly of several cushion elements to form a confortable mattress.
Furthermore, the said solution is not sturdy enough, since the rear and the front parts of said cushion are made of bonded strip like elements.